falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Deathclaw (Fallout 76)
|location =Appalachia }} Deathclaws are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Closely resembling the deathclaws of the Commonwealth, Appalachian deathclaws are found across the region in 2102. While still considered mythical in New California by 2161, deathclaws are a relatively common sight in West Virginia. Characteristics Biology Deathclaws are the results of a pre-War experiment that involved creating a mutation of the Jackson's chameleon, along with several other species, to use as weapons on the battlefield. They are strong, agile predators that will attack the player character on sight. Their long, sharp claws are capable of inflicting great, oftentimes deadly, amounts of damage (hence their name). Gameplay attributes Deathclaws have a very high amount of health for creatures of their level and are incredibly resistant to most damage types, particularly energy damage. Their hides have been known to reflect energy weapons (laser) when fired directly at them. Their versatile combat style makes them a hefty opponent even if they are lower level. When aggravated, they will initiate combat by roaring and stomping the ground, causing a shockwave. While they predominantly use their namesake claws for dealing damage, they may also headbutt their foes to stagger them. Their power attack comes in the form of a wide-swinging claw slash which deals significant damage. The deathclaw has a substantial level of natural armor and are resistant to damage on their dark, scaled parts, leaving the belly as a weak spot which takes increased damage. However, due to their hunched posture, this is difficult to hit. They can dodge gunshots and zigzag while charging the shooter, making them even harder to hit. If one of their legs become crippled, a broken bone will be seen stabbing out of the skin, and they will move incredibly slowly. With both legs crippled it is unable to move at all. It is also possible to shoot off the end of their tail. Their model size makes them ungainly in uneven ground, which can be used against them. Their inability to climb or jump renders their close-combat style useless if attacked from high enough ground, and if they are unable to travel certain terrain such as jumping up on a rock, they will flee until their target is on level ground again. Many of their attacks can also be avoided by keeping a constant pace, which allows the player character to simply outrun their claw strikes. Variants Deathclaw The standard deathclaw, most commonly encountered in the Forest at a low level. |level =21 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} Alpha deathclaw Alpha deathclaws are stronger, leader members of the species, hence the "alpha" part of their name. However, they are still far from the most dangerous variant. |level =31 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} |base id = |level =31 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} Deathclaw matriarch Matriarchs, as the name implies, are the female leaders of the species. They have more health than alpha and normal deathclaws, with deadlier attacks. Their horns curve out and down, compared to the alpha's forward and up. |level =41 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} Savage deathclaw Savage deathclaws are strong and brutal. They are twenty levels higher than the deathclaw matriarchs and have higher stats. |level =51 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} Albino deathclaw Albino deathclaws, as the name implies, are white in coloration. Rarer than most, they have higher stats than previous variants, but are easier to spot due to their unique genetic traits. |level =61 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} Chameleon deathclaw The chameleon deathclaw is unique among other deathclaws. Its default color is a slightly more sandy tone of a regular deathclaw, but when aggravated, it will display vibrant colors depending on its movements in battle. It flickers between stone gray, acid green, red, orange and teal. When killed, its body retains the last color it was displaying. |level =71 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} Mythic deathclaw Mythic deathclaws are the strongest of all non-legendary deathclaws. Even well-equipped higher level characters may have trouble defeating them. |level =81 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} Glowing deathclaw The glowing deathclaw is a variant of the deathclaw that has been affected by radiation to the point where it has begun emitting a green glow. |level =91 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Glowing meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} Scorched deathclaws Scorched deathclaws have been affected by the Scorched Plague. Each regular deathclaw variant has a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities and items. |level =31 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} |level =31 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} |level =31 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} |level =31 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} |level =31 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} |level =31 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} |level =31 |perception =10 |family =deathclaw |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Deathclaw hand * Deathclaw hide * Deathclaw meat * Black titanium * Loose gears }} Prime deathclaws Prime deathclaws are encountered only during the Primal Cuts event. Each regular deathclaw variant has a corresponding Prime variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. Locations * Deathclaw island. * Thunder Mountain substation TM-02. * Tanagra Town. * Hopewell cave. * Archery set. * Two can be found in the abandoned waste dump. * The Whitespring Resort, though the robots will make quick work of even the highest level deathclaws. * Emmett Mountain disposal site, inside in the deepest hall. * In the mountainous area west of the Whitespring Resort. * A dead alpha deathclaw can be found on the fissure site west of Fissure site Prime. * An alpha variant will spawn as the final boss of Project Paradise, but only if all 3 creatures survive until the final wave. * A prime variant will appear as the final boss of the Primal Cuts event in The Forest. Related quests * Flavors of Mayhem Challenges * Kill a deathclaw on Deathclaw island (daily) * Take a camera picture of an alpha deathclaw (daily) * Take a camera picture of a player in power armor and a deathclaw (daily) * Tadpole: Herpetologist- Take a camera picture of a deathclaw (lifetime) Notes * Prior to patch 1.2.1.18, deathclaws did not drop deathclaw hides. * Deathclaws are a potential candidate for taming. If found alone in a random encounter, the player character can send the tamed beast to their C.A.M.P. for defense. Appearances Deathclaws appear in Fallout 76 and its add-on Nuclear Winter. Gallery FO76 Emmett Mountain disposal site deathclaw.png|Deathclaw at Emmett Mountain disposal site Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Deathclaws es:Sanguinario (Fallout 76) ru:Коготь смерти (Fallout 76) uk:Кіготь смерті (Fallout 76)